Rain flavored glory
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Everyone says they are good men dancing are perfect in bed ... Is it true? I rewrote please read! and leave your review.!


Here I am again! Well ... Today I got my old sneakers and I feel so inspired every time you use them! Thank you so much for the reviews and the "favorites" and "Follows"  
I'm very happy about that! Now this is a one-shot M is the first time I write M but ... Consider it a ... Christmas gift? Mmm if I think although personally I do not like Christmas. I hope you read and leave me your Review is very important and helps me a lot. (already talk a lot ...) ok enjoy.

It was the first really bad my grammar but this fic I wrote originally in Spanish and the translation device not even. Sorry! So I rewrote _

Disclaimer: Austin & Ally not mine. (Damn!)

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I were walking toward home. He took me by the hand, to and two weeks we were dating.

"Ally and your father?"

"There will be moved to a convention of Shareholders Musical"

"In English please..."

"He went to Canada for two weeks for an important meeting to make money and keep improving sonic boom."

"Aaaah, mine went to my uncles house in Seattle for 2 weeks."

"Trish went to a holiday thanks to its new job of tour guide."

"Dez is a fan of twilight and finally won a competition all paid for traveling to Forks ..."

"What envy."

"Much, we cried in the 5 movies."

"Cried?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Pfff! Nope! He cried."

"Mmm. Oh look the clouds seem a fair mechanic!"

"No, it seems it's going to rain."

When I finish saying that a few drops started falling but there was one in particular that sounded louder and started raining very very strong. Austin took my hand stronger and started running, his house was about two blocks from where we were. When he finally spotted his house.

We were soaked so we went up to his room.

"Ally... Well not that I can give to get you but this is the smallest I have..."

"Oh no problem Austin. Thank you."

He leaned a little to hint so just kiss me up a bit to give a sweet kiss, then walked out the door with a gray pans and a black shirt. I looked back at the bed to see a small shorts and a plaid shirt. I puese clothes and get into the room, he was lying on the couch with a blanket over and watching a movie.

"ready"

"Good. I put a movie" said, opening a space on the couch for me, but when look at me ... very surprised. Just smiled a little.

Walk over to the couch and hug me from behind, I moved closer to him. The movie started and had his hand very tight around my waist. After a while, buried her head in my neck, I had my arms around his muscular torso.

"I love how it suits my shirt."

"Thanks, my clothes will dry soon."

"I hope not."

"You said something?"

"Not at all."

Started leaving wet kisses on my neck to my neck where he bit a little, I never felt like this. A little heat is formed a little below my stomach. Climbed into my mouth leaving kisses along the way. I kiss slowly, enjoying the feeling. He passed his tongue over my lips and I gave unto him the permission immediately, caressed my tongue with his and started doing circles in my mouth, I was so focused on my lower lip as his hand under a bit up my leg and the other was caressing my lower back, stop a bit to notice my reaction but I smiled and I was the one who kissed him again. Nothing compares to the feeling of his hands, just in the right place at the right time.

His hand toured my leg but stopped at my thigh. His mouth on my neck and stayed there for a while I pull harder and did so up to my collarbone was still giving out kisses. His other hand low over my back, I rubbed and squeezed there. His mouth followed up the top button of his shirt. I could not stand but his hands all over my body were driving me crazy. Stop a bit to see me in the eyes.

"Darling we have to stop or I can not contain myself." His voice was hoarse and I found the sexiest in the world.

"I need you. Whom you love most and the only."

"You could repent."

"Austin I would never do that, I trust you and will never leave me. I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

We turned to kiss but this time was much stronger, we both needed and was now. I get up off the couch, put my legs around his waist and lifted me touching my ass, his hands clenched and his mouth never much abandoned mine. He put my back to the wall nearest and opening my legs, leaned a bit to get to his neck and bite there. As his hand under the edge of my short hand gently massaging my area while I suck her neck. He moaned loudly this time, gripping his hand and put it within short his hands began to massage my clitoris. But quickly led me to his room, his hand still massaging strong, put me against the door and locked it.

I pushed on the bed and I was over it. My legs were on either side of him. He got a bit so he could get his shirt, when he hise down my mouth around his neck to his abs. had a very muscular body, and my tongue was enjoying it now, just groaned. Get off my hand a bit to stimulate your huge erection, my mouth is on the edge of his boxers when turned quickly. Undid the top buttons with his mouth and his hands were down my shirt, until completely removed. His hands went immediately to kiss till my bra where the edge of these but his hands began to massage them swear there were times when I forget even my name. One hand was on my back on the bra clasp. I take it off quickly.

I moaned much stronger when his mouth was concentrated on my nipples. His hands were everywhere. Until one of them took my two arms to hold them together above my head, his mouth down my neck to my breasts then to my stomach where introduced from navel and bite. The drove her to get hard, sexual obviously was a movement, explaining the whole act. I felt that at some point was going to fade away, never imagined that he felt well. The two strong groan when he bit my last forced. But he did not stop his mouth and his tongue went on his way, heat felt in every part of playing.

His mouth under my shorts but he quickly removed with one hand. I take my panties with lace and lower teeth to not prevented them. His tongue began to play with my clit and bit. When his mouth started to do his thing in my vagina I completely forget everything. After biting my clit introduced from his tongue was like a sequence in, out, in, out. He felt my walls began to close, but just before my orgasm slowly stop and kiss me. Get off my hands and lower your pans with the boxer. Wow! OMG! Austin was very well equipped "there". He reached over to take my wallet and pull out a pack of condoms. Raise an eyebrow seeing it.

"baby, our parents did not come in two weeks and not Dez and Trish."

"You're right." He quickly put the condom and positioned himself above me, came up to my ear.

"Ally promise me if I hurt you or do not want to do what I say."

"I promise. I love you."

"And forget to tell you that I'm a virgin.

" when he said that kiss my ear.

"Really?"

"Alls I was waiting, I love you."

"So do I. What do Moon?"

"Ally, today will break the walls."

I was surprised he even remembered the first song we wrote together.

His hand under a little to gently separate my legs, I kiss it and slowly started to enter me. Very slowly until I reach my hymen, buried her head in my neck giving me kisses really saves to not feel much pain, hurt a little at first and had to gasp.

"Shh Ally quiet, and pass, shh."

I hug gently.

"I know I'll get used alone..."

We stayed a while as well. Then we started to move slowly, until the attacks began to be increasingly strong. My legs were far apart and the truth was that if Austin was good dancing in this was incredible!

"You are aware that I may not walk tomorrow."

"Do not worry, you will not have to get out of this bed for at least three days, love."

"Mmm sounds good."

I bit his neck slightly and reached much deeper this time, was stronger, we were both moaning uncontrollably and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too I'm glad it's you."

We spoke haltingly and I never had cost me say something in my life. The orgasm arrived together. When we finished kissing me and fell at my side in bed.

"Thank you."

"You made it very special Aus is the best night."

I hug her back and the two fell asleep. The entire night was filled with passion. And indeed the best dancers are wonderful in bed.


End file.
